


Making Love

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of miscarriage, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their first time after Tauriel's miscarriage was special."<br/>This time, Kíli and Tauriel are trying for a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
> Unbetaed.

 

Their first time after Tauriel's miscarriage was special.

It happened the morning after Tauriel and Fíli had been intimate without him. It wasn't planned, at least not on Kíli's part, but when she started kissing him, still naked and smelling of sex (sex she had had with his brother, but still), his body responded. A part of him was reluctant to touch her like that so soon after the miscarriage (images of her being in pain and heavily bleeding fresh on his mind), but she was ovulating and had set her mind on getting pregnant again.

And this time he couldn't resist the temptation her gorgeous body and beautiful face provided, unlike the night before. It felt like heaven, when she straddled him, taking him deep inside her. She felt so good, tight and hot and wet around him. Lying on his back, while she was gyrating her hips, rocking back and forth, Kíli tried to cherish every moment of their union.

He loved the sight of her on top of him, how her long, red hair spilled over her shoulders, tickling his stomach with every movement she made. He loved how her small but well-shaped, cream-coloured breasts were bouncing up and down in rhythm with her motions, the feeling of her hands tenderly caressing his chest while their bodies were connected in the most intimate of ways. And he loved the expression of pure ecstasy on her face, the sounds she made.

His hands roamed over her body, stroking her flanks, her thighs, massaging her backside, her breasts. Then he brushed his thumbs over her pink, erect nipples and she moaned his name. He could feel that she was close. As was he.

He let his hands wander over her slim but strong arms, from shoulder to wrist, in order to entwine their fingers, never breaking eye contact with her. Those beautiful green eyes. Kíli felt that he could drown in them.

She increased the speed of her movements until her whole body went rigid while she was arching her back, crying out his name. He could feel her inner muscles convulsing, prompting his own release. It was pure bliss. _If I died now, I would die a happy man_ , Kíli thought as he came down from his peak.

Then, she smiled at him. “I love you, Kíli,” she whispered, leaning down, kissing his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, pressing his forehead against hers. “Love you too, Tauriel,” he answered. And he did. More than he would have ever thought was possible for a man to love a woman.

They rearranged their position, so that she was lying next to him, facing him, one of her legs wrapped around his waist while he was still inside her, looking into each other's eyes, holding each other close, kissing.

“Finished?” Of course, Fíli had to ruin the moment. To be honest, Kíli had totally forgotten that his brother was in bed with them. When he had woken up, Fíli had been fast asleep. And then his focus was solely on Tauriel. He didn't know if Fíli had been witness to the whole act and he didn't care. Fíli had had Tauriel all to himself last night, now it had been Kíli's turn. “Maybe. Maybe not,” he cheekily answered. Fíli chuckled.

Then he felt the mattress moving while Fíli also changed his position, spooning up behind Tauriel, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Finally, it was the three of them together again. And who knew, maybe she conceived and they would soon be a real family.

 

 


End file.
